DEATHBATTLE!
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: This is Deathbattle Hosted by Flare and Greave! If you have an Idea for a death Battle, PM or Review me the Idea!


**DEATHBATTLE **

**Episode 1: Meta Knight Vs. Ichigo Kurosaki**

**This a fic that I was inspired to write after watching the Deathbattle episodes by wizard and boomstick on youtube and . I hope you all enjoy! Any writing in Italic is Flare Speaking and any normal writing is Greave.**

_2 master swordsman with very unique powers._

Warriors with Extreme A** whopping powers will fight to the death in the first episode of DEATHBATTLE.

_Meta Knight, the Star warrior,_

And Ichigo Kurosaki, the Soul Reaper. Both Bada** dudes will be pitted against eachother.

_I'm Flare and this is Greave. We will be telling you these 2s weakness, strengths and Abilities to see who would win a death battle._

**DEATHBATTLE by Flare and Greave**

_Meta Knight the Star warrior has been alive for a rumoured 500 years. In that time he has become a master of the blade._

He is also rumoured to be the father of the pink ball hero Kirby. Wow Pinky sure has one mother of a Father!

_That does not make any sense Greave but He has a lot of skill._

_Meta Knight was probably the greatest of the Star warriors. Meta knight is a strategic battler and can find his opponents weak spots extremely fast. And even faster when it comes to striking it. His strengths include:_

_His Sword Galaxia is a magic blade that only a very few can wield. Including Kirby._

Meta Knight also sports a full face mask which protects his face. But then again his face his pretty much his whole body so this warrior only needs a mask.

_Meta Knight also has 2 large bat wings that he uses to fly around the world and into space as well._

He can fly into space too?! Somebody please tell me his mask is also an Oxygen mask!

_Not Necessarily Greave. Kirby can breathe in space too, who's to say the other star warriors can't?_

That's true but how come they breathe on Pop star?

_Maybe they breathe Carbon Dioxide. Space may not have Oxygen but it does have Carbon Dioxide._

Don't talk about Science and stuff. It turns my attention switch off.

_Apart from his obvious attacks such as regular sword swipes Meta knight can use his Mach Tornado in which he turns into a small orange tornado and whips his enemies around. _

Cool! Me like!

_He Can also use another similar move in which He spins around with Galaxia pointed in front of him and spin at the enemy Making a sort of drill. That's why it's called Mach Drill. _

Pretty boss!

_He can also launch powerful Sword Beams at foes when he is at full health. If he has one life point down, he can't use it._

Wow. Talk about lame. What's the point of having an amazing attack if you will almost never be able to use it?

_Well as we said before Meta Knight has a full body mask. So you'll be lucky to get a hit with that mask on. Also Meta knight is extremely fast and stealthy like the Ninja Turtles so he can dodge a lot of different attacks easily. He is also extremely small so he can be very hard to find sometimes. Anyway Meta knight also has another powerful move called the shuttle loop where Meta Knight does a backwards loop the loop which sends the opponent flying if lands correctly and then Meta Knight starts a glide._

I guess the shuttle loop make up for his sword beam's hard usability.

_But wait a second Greave. There's more!_

Even More?! Please don't tell me it's like the Sword Beam!

_It's not like the sword beam. This is Meta Knight's 'Final Smash', Galaxia Darkness._

Oh that sounds sinister, Tell me more!

_That I will! Meta Knight's Galaxia Darkness is the most powerful move in his arsenal. With a flick of the cape everything goes dark and if he taps an opponent with the cape, then it's good bye enemy! Also if it does touch an enemy, it hits everyone who wasn't touched with a half damage blow. _

Holy S*** that is an amazing attack! I can't wait to see it in action!

_Me too but there is a downside to it as well._

NOOOO! NOT A DOWNSIDE!

_Yes a downside. After using the attack Meta Knight has to take about 5 seconds to regain himself after that attack because it takes a lot of Energy._

I see. I can understand.

_Meta Knight has very few weaknesses such as his low Knock back, He is light so if hit he goes pretty far and his attacks don't do a lot of damage. While he can dodge most attacks his slow falling speed is a perfect opportunity for Marth's Tipper or Falco's Phantasm. _

_Now let's study his opponent!_

_Ichigo Kurosaki is the red headed 15 year old Soul Reaper who took on the whole Soul Society to find and repay his debt to Rukia Kuchiki. This means he had to face 13 divisions with an average of 200 Soul Reapers, a Vice Captain and a Captain._

Holy S*** I may not be good at maths but I know that that's a lot of people! That's like 2500 people!

_Actually Greave If it is an average of 200 soul reapers then that means, 2600 Soul Reapers, 13 Vices and 13 captains!_

That's like a lot of A***s to kick! Wow!

_Ichigo is Brash and never really thinks up a plan of attack._

He has a plan! Attack!

_I mean Strategy Greave. Ichigo is the most powerful Soul Reaper that has ever existed and one can guess with that mammoth of a Zanpakutoh he carries around. But as usually Great Power comes with great responsibility. When Ichigo gained Rukia's powers, he refused to do the work as a soul reaper thinking it wasn't problem. But soon after he changed and has become an extraordinary swordsman under the guidance of Kisuke Urahara and Shihoin Yoruichi._

And one of them just couldn't stop trying to turn Ichigo into a Perv. Yoruichi was a talking cat when they first met her and sounded like a man so everyone she was male. But when she told Ichigo that wasn't her true form and she transformed, Ichigo was really confused and a bit Aroused. Cause she was bare naked! Man would I have loved to be Ichigo at that moment!

_Shut up Greave! Anyway. Ichigo's strengths are his muscular build, Extreme spirit energy, amazing fighting skills, The Flash step Is a move like teleportation, Learning a super intense move called Bankai in just 2 days and learning to tame a hollow inside of him._

Can someone explain to me what the heck Bankai is?

_Well Bankai is the second transformation of a Zanpakutoh where the Zanpakutoh's spirit materialises and gives the user it's powers. It is an extremely powerful move and is often used as a last resort._

Ok I get it. Sword plus Spirit equals kicka**! I'm Smart!

_Of course you are… Any way Ichigo has a few weaknesses. Ichigo is easy to anger and often a horrible Strategist. Ichigo often relies on brute force and smashing his opponent. This has gotten him into some pretty bad situations. Also Ichigo cannot control his spirit energy so he often goes into a blinded rage. Sometimes the Hollow inside of him takes control and he ends up endangering those around him. He has learnt to use it's powers affectively but this still happens._

So what we want is to see him in that form right?

_No! That is the opposite of what we want! If he's controlling himself than that is okay but not the other way! _

Okay… But no time for moping now! Because it's time for a DEATHBATTLE!

**DEATHBATTLE MODE!**

**Ichigo is walking around the soul society when suddenly Meta Knight lands In front of him drawing their swords.**

**FIGHT!**

**Ichigo throws barrages of slashes at Meta but he keeps blocking. Meta Teleports with his cape and appears behind Ichigo and uses Mach drill on him. Ichigo gets hit and is sent flying straight at a wall but pushes off the wall and Meta uses a sword beam at him. Ichigo is hit and falls onto his back and gets back up.**

"**ZANGETSU BANKAI!" Ichigo shouts his Zanpakutoh's name and he is suddenly enveloped in a light. The light Breaks and Ichigo is shown with an improved Kimono and his Zangetsu is now shorter and coloured a dark black. Ichigo Flash Steps behind Meta knight and starts slashing him Flash Stepping back and forth crazily slashing. Meta then uses a Mach tornado and breaks Ichigo away. While Ichigo gets up he sees Meta fly into a cave and Flash steps towards him.**

**IN THE CAVE…**

**Ichigo walks into the dark cave lit with only a few torches. He can feel the Knight near him and approaching fast. Meta Knight comes up from Behind and Shuttle Loops him in the back. Ichigo hit the top of the cave and Fell onto the floor. Ichigo's Spirit Energy was increasing and then a white and red mask covered his face. Ichigo charged at Meta and caught Meta by surprise started Slashing wildly and dealing a lot of damage to him.**

**Meta Teleports away and hides. Ichigo can't find Meta Knight and Meta pops out occasionaly and starts slashing at him. Ichido gets frustrated and starts slashing all over the place. Meta creeps out of the cave and flies to space. When he gets to outer space he starts Meta Drilling straight at Ichigo. Ichigo makes the place cave in and can't see Meta at all. He hears something approaching fast. He looks up and sees Meta zooming only 10 metres away at a high speed towards him. Meta was on fire because of entering the atmosphere from space. Ichigo raises his sword to protect but Meta Breaks through it and starts drilling through the mask and breaks it. **

**Ichigo's spirit energy is confused by the sudden change of form and unaware what to do so it tries to escape Ichigo's. Ichigo stands there trying to force it back in. This is Meta's Chance. Time for Galaxia Darkness. Meta Knight flicks his cape and traps Ichigo in it. **

"**Feel my Power!" Meta says as everything goes dark. SLASH! Ichigo is cut in half and his 2 halves fall on the floor.**

**K.O!**

Holy c***! That was one hell of a beat down by Meta Knight. I loved his Galaxia Darkness more than I thought I would!

_As we said before Meta Knight is an Excellent strategist and can find his opponents weak spots really fast. While Ichigo charged at his opponent without thinking, Meta Knight could feel a lot of energy pent up in his body and that's why it took him along time to change into Bankai. It's hard to focus that much energy._

So Meta's strategy was hit and run?

_Not really Greave. Meta Knight's strategy was to find a way to break the sword at first and then once Ichigo changed again, he decided to break the mask realising his Spirit energy so he would have to regain himself._

Fair enough. I find the flying into space part really cool!

_The momentum from the space fall would have put on fire. Since Metal melts in fire then this was a perfect time for Meta to strike Kurosaki's sword._

But why didn't Galaxia melt? I mean it's metal to.

_But as we said Meta's sword was magical and cannot be melted._

Okay I got it!

_This is Flare and Greave signing off until the next Deathbattle._

Next Time on Deathbattle!

_The 2 greatest heroes of Mobius. One Blue, One Black._

Both infused with chaos Energy.

_The fastest thing alive and the ultimate life form will duke it out on next week's Deathbattle._

**I Hope you all enjoyed the Death Battle! Please read and Review! If you have an Idea for a Deathbattle, please leave a review and If I like the idea, I'll use it and give you the honour of hosting with Flare and Greave! Thank you all!**


End file.
